


Méfaits Anglophone

by YuuKirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuKirkland/pseuds/YuuKirkland
Summary: Une série de petit textes où Arthur doit gérer les bêtises de ses jeunes colonies.





	Méfaits Anglophone

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred et Matthew ont aux environs de 10ans.

«  A ton avis qu’est-ce que ça fait si on arrête pas d’entrer le mauvais code PIN ? » 

Alfred regardait son jumeau, Matthew, avec de grands yeux remplies de curiosité et d’espièglerie. 

« Je ne sais pas. » 

Répondit son frère tout en serrant son ours en peluche contre lui. Il n’osait pas dire ce qu’il pensait réellement, il savait qu’Alfred ne l’écouterait pas de toute manière et que cela serait peine perdu de le dissuader. 

« Voyons ce que ça fait alors ! »

S’exclama Al joyeusement. Il entra au hasard des séries de chiffres qu’il savait ne pas être les bons et attendit une réaction de la part de l’appareil électronique, au bout de 3 mauvaises entrées l’appareil se bloqua et Alfred trouva la réaction un peu décevante mais sa curiosité avait été satisfaite. Il reposa le téléphone là où il l’avait trouvé et partit à la recherche d’autre chose pour l’occuper, il avait déjà perdu tout intérêt en l’appareil électronique.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu’Arthur vint chercher son téléphone pour appeler quelqu’un que l’intérêt d’Alfred pour l’appareil revint.

« QUI EST-CE QUI A BLOQUE MON TÉLÉPHONE ?! ALFRED ! »

Les jumeaux entendirent les cris de leur père depuis leur chambre où ils étaient en train de jouer et ils se figèrent. Alfred savait qu’il était dans le pétrin et quant à Matthew il n’avait rien fait mais s’inquiétait pour son frère. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que leur père déboulait déjà dans leur chambre, les sourcils froncé, les yeux bouillonnant de rage et les traits tirés, il était définitivement en colère. 

« Alfred Franklin Kirkland. » Dit-il en prononçant bien chaque mot. « Puis-je savoir ce qu’il t’as pris de bloqué mon téléphone portable ? » 

Il ne criait pas et sa voix était calme mais elle mettait tout autant mal à l’aise le jeune garçon responsable de la colère de son père.

« Comment tu peux savoir que c’est moi et pas Matthew d’abord ! »

« Parce que c’est toujours toi et jamais Matthew. »

Alfred bouda à cette réponse, sa tentative avait été vaine.

« Alors ? J’exige des explications jeune homme ! »

« Je voulais juste savoir ce que ça faisait ! Mais c’est bon quoi tu as juste à le débloquer, c’est pas si grave ! » 

« Non Alfred, je ne peux pas juste le débloquer ainsi, il faut que j’aille à l’agence pour qu’ils le débloquent. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du temps que tu es en train de me faire perdre grâce à ta brillante idée ?» 

Ah. Alfred se sentit mal en comprenant ce que son père était en train de lui dire, il pensait réellement qu’il était possible de débloquer le téléphone par soit-même et qu’Arthur saurait comment faire. Apparemment ce n’était pas le cas et il venait de grandement embêter son père avec sa curiosité, il s’en voulait et regrettait immédiatement ce qu’il venait de faire. 

« Désolé je savais pas ! Mais si je t’aurais demandé tu ne m’aurais pas répondu ! »

« Si je t’avais demandé. » Corrigea-t-il. « Tu n’arranges pas ton cas jeune homme. Interdiction de toucher à mon téléphone à l’avenir. Maintenant habillez-vous, j’ai besoin de mon téléphone et vu que je ne peux plus m’en servir on va aller régler le problème tout de suite. »

Sur ces dernières paroles Arthur quitta la chambre des jumeaux pour aller se préparer pour sortir. Une fois leur père hors de la pièce, les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux.

« Ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Je n’ai pas encore testé ce que ça faisait de le faire tomber dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse. » 

Matthew fourra sa tête dans celle de son ours en peluche, son frère avait oublié à la vitesse de l’éclair les réprimandes de leur père et avait déjà songé à une autre mauvaise idée, il était impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui Matthew fait l'équivalent d'un facepalm.


End file.
